Thermocouple probes may be used to measure temperature in various regions of a gas turbine engine. Various thermocouple probes may be distributed throughout the gas turbine and meet at a single location, such as a junction box. Due to the harsh working environment, the thermocouple probes may include a sheath made of stainless steel or a superalloy, such as INCONEL to protect the thermocouple wires within. The thermocouple probes may be generally rigid and long, having outer diameters on the order of 3/16″ (0.48 cm), and extending lengths such as 8′-15′ (2.4 m-4.6 m). Thermocouple probes may be manufactured having a connector plug at the opposite end of its tip.
Chinese. Pat. No. CN202337851U issued Jul. 18, 2012 shows a spiral curve pipe ring strip device. In particular, the disclosure of CN202337851U is directed toward providing a spiral curve pipe coil device. The device includes a can coiler device for a spiral curve pipe. The device comprises a bearing seat and a coiling disc, wherein the end surface of the coiling disc is in rigid connection with one end of the bearing seat directly; and one port of the curve pipe penetrates through the coiling disc and is fixedly connected with one end surface of the coiling disc, and the other port of the curve pipe penetrates through an inner cavity of the bearing seat and is connected with a port at the other end of the bearing seat in a sealing mode. By the device, the bearing seat is in rigid connection with the coiling disc directly, and the spiral curve pipe has an integrated structure; and the device has an obvious using effect, is high in efficiency, improves the quality of the spiral curve pipe, can be stably operated, improves the efficiency of a combing machine and lays a basis for improvement on the quality of a yarn count.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventors.